Because I Trust You
by z shadow619
Summary: Set after 'Hide and Seek.' RobinxRaven goodness. Raven wants to know why Robin put her on that mission,so he tells her. Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor any of its characters.

* * *

Because I Trust You.

Robin sat down on a small boulder next to Beast Boy. They had just beaten about the five hundredth robot in the desert.

"Man...think they're gone?" asked a completely exhausted Beast Boy.

"Who knows? I need a break though." responded Robin. "So how do you think the other Titans are doing with their missions?"

"Just PEACHY!"

Robin looked up to see a rock blast him in the forehead. He toppled backwards off the boulder he was on and looked up in a daze. He saw a pale hand offering help up.

"Ughhhh...Raven?"

"Yeah, it's me Wonder Boy. Now are you going to accept my help or not?" Questioned Raven.

Robin sighed and let Raven help him up. "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you...PRIVATELY!" she said, glaring over her shoulder at Beast Boy.

"Awh man! Fine!" Beast said as he turned into a hawk and flew away.

"Ok so why so-WHOA!"

Robin had been cut off by Raven pushing him right back down onto the ground. Raven glared down at him angrily.

"YOU are in a lot of trouble, Blunder Boy."

"...This is about me putting you in charge of those kids isn't it?"

A black tendril picked him up off the ground, but Raven pushed him back down again.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PUT ME IN CHARGE OF THREE DAMN LITTLE KIDS, WITH A GIANT GORILLA ATTACKING ME, IN A FOREIGN AREA BY MYSELF! I NEARLY GOT KILLED ALONG WITH ALL THREE OF THOSE KIDS AND..."

It went on like that for about an hour. Robin just stared up in horror, not knowing whether he was going to live or not. Finally, Raven seemed to run out of breath, walked away from Robin and sat on the boulder Beast Boy had been on.

Robin sighed. He had expected Raven to be mad, but had no clue she would blow up at him like she did. _Better try and make things right_, he thought.

He sat down next to Raven, expecting to be yelled at. But he looked over to see that she had her face in her hands, and was staring into the desert, a little sad.

"Raven, what's the matter?" asked Robin.

"It's just...if they hadn't gotten their powers in order, I wouldn't have done it. If 'Bobby' hadn't been there, we all would have died. I...almost let you all down. Starfire or Cyborg or even beast Boy could have done a better job. Lord knows it would've taken you five seconds."

"Raven, I gave you this job for a reason."

"Why, so you guys could get rid of the depressing, creepy goth girl?" replied Raven bitterly.

Robin frowned. "Hey none of that. First of all, I find you to be an interesting, funny, smart, beautiful, and great person."

"Thanks, that means a lot to-hey wait, did you say beautiful?"

Robin went red. _Crap, did I?_ "I don't think so."

" Oh. O...k...Anyways, why did you give me this job."

"Because you were the only one who would've done it right."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate, Boy Wonder."

"Well, I couldn't have done it because my hero-complex would have me more concerned on beating 'Monkey-Man.' Starfire would be too distracted by how adorable she would find the children. Cyborg would probably do the same as me, and probably make them hate the Titans. He's not good with kids...trust me. And Beast Boy...well...he would probably have bored them to death with his lame-ass jokes."

"Ha, riiiight. But I'm not good with kids either Robin." Said Raven. She wasn't mad anymore, and was interested to hear how Robin was defending himself.

"Well, first of all, you have the prefect balance of acceptance, responsibility, and power."

"What?"

"Let me explain: You accept that they were kids. Cyborg wouldn't do that, and Starfire would be too distracted. You didn't like it, but you knew you had to protect them, and you dedicated yourself to it.

"Second of all, you were responsible enough to think of the kid's safety, even when you were fighting. I couldn't have done that, they probably would've gotten killed. Same with Cyborg. And Beast Boy probably would've gotten distracted, or not fed them properly, or just be horrible with them.

"Thirdly...well...this is kind of embarrassing..."

"Too bad you're going to tell me Robin." Said Raven, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Well...I honestly think you're the only one of us who could stand up to 'Monkey-Man' on your own. I really believe any of us would've gotten our asses whupped. He's too big for my moves to handle, Starfire's starbolts do nothing on him, he knows how to deal with Beast Boy, and Cyborg would try to match his strength and fail."

Raven blushed, but pulled her hood over her face before it was seen. "Thanks Robin...that really means a lot to me."

"There is one more reason though."

"And what's that, bird-brain?"

"Raven...after all we've been through...and after everything that happened with your dad, I trust you more than anyone. I've had a hard time trusting anyone ever since my parents died, but I know I could put my life in your hands and walked out alive."

Robin pulled her hood down and looked in her eyes. "I'll prove it."

Robin pulled off his make, revealing his bright blue eyes. "It was because I trust you."

Raven couldn't control herself. All the emotions she had ever felt for Robin rushed into her mind. Rocks in the desert exploded, but she didn't care. She leapt into his arms, and kissed him.

Robin, caught completely by surprise, fell off the rock. But Raven landed on top of him and they kept kissing. Eventually, it led to making out. Finally, they stopped. For awhile, they lay, Raven on top of Robin, in awe.

Then, in perfect unison, they managed to breath out, "Wow..."

Raven pulled Robin up to his feet. This time she didn't push him down. "Thank you, Wonder Boy...friend." She smiled at the foreign, yet welcome term.

"Not a problem, dark girl...friend."

They sat on the rock, hugging peacefully, completely unaware of the green cockroach, who had been sending this to Cyborg and Starfire through his communicator.

The End.


End file.
